cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Korra
- Pro-Bender= - The Last Airbender= }} |caption = Korra in UNBSX |show = Avatar: The Legend of Korra |first = "Welcome To Republic City", March 24th 2012 |sex = Female |age = 16 |species = Human |eyes = Blue |hair = Brown |relatives = Aang (Predecessor) |friends = Asami Sato, Katara, Mako |enemies = Amon |occupation = Avatar}} Avatar Korra was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe, and is the immediate successor of Avatar Aang. After fully mastering waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, Korra moved to Republic City to learn airbending under the tutelage of Tenzin, as well as overcome her aversion to the spiritual side of bending. With the assistance of Aang's spirit, Korra gained the ability of energybending and was able to enter the Avatar State. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Korra appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is one of the three characters to represent her show, the others being Asami and Amon. Bio Korra is the newest incarnation of the 'Avatar', a bender capable of wielding the elements of fire, water, earth and air. Rebellious and hotheaded, Korra once believed that all it took to kick butt as an Avatar was being a strong bender. However, a traumatic experience against the anti-benders caused her to discover her spiritual side, and, in so doing, her link to the spirit world. Now, she's an even greater force to be reckoned with! Special Powers *Has mastered the arts of Firebending, Waterbending and Earthbending *Linked to the Spirit World, and can access the Avatar State *Airbending (though not to the degree as her other elements) Quotes Intro: *"You know what? I could use some fun. Let's go." *"Bring it." *"I'm the buttkicking master of the elements. Think you have a shot?" *Announcer:"Korra faces what could be the toughest fight of her life! Can she triumph against all odds and come out on top?" Korra: "You got that right." (Note: This intro appears in sepia tone). *" I'm the Avatar! And you...you're going down!" *"Bored now. Let's fight!" (Intro if Korra is the last to speak) *"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"Lightning bending? Seriously?! Now that's a first!" (Intro against Stormy) *"...do I even wanna know what you're suppose to be?" (Intro against Zim, Lord Dregg, or Ooblar) *"Are you another one of Amon's soldiers?" (Intro agaisnt Karai or Shinigami if she speaks first) *"I've heard of you. You're the Fire Nation princess who went completely nuts, right?" (Intro against Azula) *"We'll see who's the twinkle toes around here! ...wait. Why did I just say that?" (Intro against Toph) *"No. It can't be!" (Intro against Amon) *"Asami? Didn't expect to see you here!" (Intro against Asami) *"Let's just see how good you are with that boomerang, shall we?" (Intro against Sokka) *"A fight against the legendary Fire Lord himself. This should be fun." (Intro against Zuko) Win Pose: *"Hey, I'm the Avatar. You just gotta deal with it!" *"See that? I just kicked your butt. In. Your. FACE." *"Know what's more impressive than your style? Meelo's FARTBENDING. Yep, I went there." *"That's a rather...unique form of waterbending you've got there. Too bad it didn't work." (Win Pose against Spongebob) *" Not feeling so mighty now, are ya, princess?" (Win Pose against Azula) *"When you get older....can you tell your daughter to lighten up a little?" (Win Pose against Toph) *"And stay gone!" (Win Pose against Amon) *"Sorry, Asami. No hard feelings?" (Win Pose against Asami) *"You've got the heart of a Water Tribe warrior. Pity you don't have the skills." (Win Pose against Sokka) *"Whoo! Now that was a battle even Mako would crack a smile for!" (Win Pose against Zuko) *"You fight to win! Too bad you didn't, this time!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"With an attitude like that, it's no wonder your sensei gave you the boot!" (Win Pose against Tai Lung) *"Sorry about that. I'm not too keen on guys who have to hide their faces." (Win Pose against Mr. Smith) Victory Screen: *"You're gonna need a hospital. For your sake, I hope one's nearby." *"Hey, I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I'm the Avatar, after all." *"I've handed you your butt on a silver platter. You've just got to deal with it." *"You know, now that I think about how this fight turned out, it makes perfect sense why Lin has a huge chip on her shoulder against me..." (Victory Screen against Toph) *"Huh. From fearsome princess to sobbing has-been. No wonder Katara felt sorry for you." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"So....what's this I hear about you laughing at footage of me at that pro-bending tournament?" (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"That's the wackiest use of metalbending I've ever seen. Are you sure you're not just some clown who got rejected from the Metalbending Police?" (Victory against Professor Calamitous) *"I've heard stories about my predecessor meeting a giant talking lion turtle. I don't suppose you and him are related, are you?" (Victory Screen against Raphael) *"You got a lot of spirit, girl, and I like that, but maybe you should leave the fighting to people like me!" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"The nightmare is over, Amon! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" (Victory Screen against Amon) *"I know we've been through some uncomfortable times. But I just want you to know that I'm so happy to have you by my side." (Victory Screen against Asami) *"I'll tell Katara you put up a good fight. Don't worry, a little white lie never hurt anybody." (Victory Screen against Sokka) *"I guess even legends can get a bit rusty." (Victory Screen against Zuko) Miscellaneous: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Pro-Bender First Appearance: "A Leaf in the Wind," March 24th, 2012 Bio: Becoming both bored with her teacher's lessons on Airbending and enthralled with the sport of professional bending, Korra snuck away one night to witness a match for herself. However, she was caught and was almost arrested until an up-and-comer pro bender named Bolin of the Fire Ferrets came to her rescue. After a team member quit the Fire Ferrets, Korra donned the gear of a pro-bender to help her new friends. Though it was a rough start (inclusive of many amateur mistakes) Korra soon became a very potent pro-bender, until her retirement later on. Halloween Costume Name: The Last Airbender First Appearance: "A Leaf in the Wind," March 24th, 2012 Bio: ''Korra wore this outfit (the traditional garb of the Air Acolytes) when she began her airbending training under Tenzin, her mentor. She isn't terribly fond of this costume (it itches) but she found a use for it to pay homage to her predecessor, Aang, right down to his trademark tattoo (just don't tell Tenzin, he'd blow a vein in his forehead if he found out!) Super Brawl Korra appears as a playable character, in Super Brawl 3. There are four characters representing The Legend of Korra. She fights with punches and kicks enchanted with the four elements. Her special move is called; Avatar Blast in which she goes into a an Avatar State and the elemental twirl around her body. Korra has two Fan characters like everyone else. The boy's name is; Kesuk and the girl's name is Yoki. Both of them wear Southern Water Tribe styled clothing, the boy more like a Sokka and the girl like Korra. When the special bar is fully charged she can summon her fans. When appeared they will call Naga who then will run across the stage barging into the opponent. Gallery korrarender.png|Korra as she appears in her show Nicktoons_korra_alternate_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6qqy6k.png|Pro-Bender Nicktoons korra halloween costume by neweraoutlaw-d5unu3v.png|The Last Airbender Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Starter Category:Playable Category:Avatar: The Legend of Korra Category:Chronicles of illusion characters